Operation Help Goku's Love Life!
by holaQ
Summary: A misunderstanding is formed when Vegeta thinks Goku has never kissed Chi-Chi. When Bulma hears word of this, she is itching to help her friends... or to just meddle in their love life. The targeted couple are in for a surprise. A GoChi fic/Rated T for safety!
1. Misunderstandings

**A/N** : Hello hello! So this detail is important. This is set after the Mirai Trunks arc. It's based off of the joke that was made when Vegeta misunderstand that Goku never kissed his wife. What happens if this rumor spreads? A fun little fic, I hope. Please enjoy!

* * *

The world had resumed to its momentary peace; it was momentary because trouble always seemed to arise sooner rather than later. Trunks had already gone to sleep so Vegeta and his wife were left alone in their room.

"I'm glad everything turned out well", sighed the prince as he came out of the bathroom, having showered away any last worried he had. His recent battle hadn't exactly concluded with a victory on his part. They needed help from the most powerful being that existed among the universes. He couldn't help but wonder about the outcome if they hadn't received help. However, his lingering troubles washed away as his wife spoke, bringing him to the reality.

"You did a great job", replied Bulma as she sat in bed, reading over the notebook her future self had sent in the time machine. "I'm glad (Mirai) Trunks was able to return to a normal life but that duplication still bothers me. It's unfortunate

there are two of him and two of Mai. I hope they don't mix each other up, especially spouse wise."

To this, her husband scoffed. "The pace at which Trunks is moving, there'll be no spouse. He kissed her when she was practically unconscious."

"Wasn't that a pretty bold move of him! Ah, looks like he inherited that from his father", teased the blue-haired genius. Vegeta felt his face heat up a bit and faced the opposite way while his wife giggled. "By the way, I forgot to ask earlier. What were you and Son-kun talking about during that little romantic episode? You seemed a bit startled."

The saiyan furrowed his eyebrow and grunted. "That idiot. He was surprised to see Trunks kiss Mai and practically confessed that he's never kissed his wife."

"EHH?! But, they have kids! How is that possible?!" Bulma couldn't believe this. Was Goku really that much of an ignorant? She suddenly started feeling bad for Chi-Chi, thinking she's missed out on affection. "I don't mean to judge but his proposal to her was weird after all. That Son-kun really never had a normal life."

Vegeta was a bit curious as to how someone like Goku could possibly propose to someone. However, his pride was getting in the way of asking about 'Kakarotto's life'. "I'm surprise he even got married."

"You see, he promised Chi-Chi to make her his bride but he didn't know what a bride was so he blindly promised. He thought it was some sort of food." When Bulma said this, Vegeta completely fell over. It sounded like a skit from a bad comedy except this was real.

"Was he raised by wolves of something?! How did he NOT know?!" This information was actually useful to Vegeta as possible ways to insult Goku. It was also amusing in many ways.

"That's what we all thought. He only found out after years of not seeing Chi-Chi, when she revealed himself to him and reminded him. But being Goku, he decided to keep his promise. After all this time, I thought it turned out perfectly. She keeps him in check and they have such great sons. Trunks would've been lonely without Goten." Bulma sighs. "Maybe I was wrong about their marriage happiness."

"Well whatever it is, it's _his_ problem." Vegeta turns off the lights and climbs into bed to sleep. He was tired of talking too much about his rival and wasn't too fond of the subject. Why discuss Goku's marriage in the first place? They weren't their marriage counsels.

Although it seemed that Bulma thought differently.

"Why don't we help them out? Let's try to set the mood for them and we'll get to see the great miracle!" she suggested with excitement.

"What?! Haven't we helped him enough? Besides, isn't it already a miracle that they had children?" refuted Vegeta. He wasn't ready to help out Goku again, especially after having fused with him during their fight against Zamasu.

"You never know if they secretly wished to have kids." The blue-haired genius's idea was a bit far fetched but she felt like playing match-maker…. for an already made match. "Vegeta, don't be so sour. After all, thanks to Goku, we were able to be together."

It angered Vegeta that Bulma was indeed right. It was because of Goku that the prince landed on Earth. It was because of Goku sparing Vegeta's life that he was able to come this far. Heck, he met Bulma through Goku. The Royal saiyan only threw the blankets over himself and did not reply. To this, his wife hummed happily and knew she would have her way. Just what does she have planned for the upcoming days?

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading the first chapter. I apologize if the layout looks weird; I decided to use the app to upload this story but I'll eventually use a PC in the near future to fix it, in case. The next chapters will most likely be longer than this one. This was to get the fic up and running. Feel free to leave comments about your thoughts on the story! Until next time!


	2. Code OH GLL!

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I hope to continue this story regularly but I can't make any promises. I'll edit the first chapter in the future and make it less vague as I felt it was.

IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: I forgot that Bulma was already pregnant at this time until after this upload so I'll fix that really soon.

With that, here is my next chapter. Please enjoy! I apologize for any typos I may have missed.

 **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

"Um…. So why are we here again?"

Bulma had called together their group of friends to explain the situation from last night and wanted their help with the romance dilemma. She knew that they wouldn't have agreed if she explained her idea on the phone so the scientist kept it until now.

Krillin had been the one to speak earlier, as he stood beside his wife and daughter.

"Did a new threat come up?" asked Yamcha, seeming almost excited. It had been a while since he had participated in a fight and he's been itching to get into action. "Of course, I understand why you would need my help—"

"Your help? Ha, that's a good one", interrupted Oolong. Puar shot the animal a look before comforting his insulted friend.

"And why are you here again?" replied Yamcha with annoyance. "Last time I remember, you only fled to save yourself."

"Like you didn't do the same", shot back the pig. "Besides I'm here because Master Roshi had some business to attend to. Don't ask me what it is because there are a million things I can think of."

"Can you guys shut up?!" barked Vegeta as he became irritated at the nonsense of an argument the pair was having. He wasn't in a good mood, especially since he had to be helping Goku with romance. Since when was it a prince's job to fix love lives?

"It's obviously not a new threat", pointed out Krillin, as he observed his surroundings. "Otherwise, Goku and Gohan would've been here by now."

"I also didn't sense any abnormalities", confirmed Piccolo. "Speaking of which, where is the Son family?"

Gohan hadn't been invited because first, Bulma didn't want him to find out about the meddling of his parents' love life. What if he didn't know things were rocky between his parents? Plus, he was a busy, hardworking man.

"W-Well, that's the thing!" began the blue-haired woman. She drew in a breath before exhaling and looking at the group seriously. "This is about the Son family. Chi-Chi and Goku specifically."

"EHH?!" chorused the group.

"Were they kidnapped?!" exclaimed Yamcha in fear. 'On second thought, this could be great for me. I'd be the hero if I found them', he thought to himself.

"What? There's no way that would happen to Goku", said Krillin. "Bulma, just tell us already."

Said woman laughed nervously but resumed a serious tone. "Their marriage is at stake here and we need to help them. Goku has saved the world for us so we must return this favor."

Everyone went silent for a while, a few murmurs here and there.

"So you're saying is that none of this is in my personal interest", stated 18, glaring at Bulma with her icy blue eyes as she carried her little daughter. The blonde turned to her husband. "Let's go."

"W-Wait! I'll give you some zeni as a reward for helping me", said Bulma as an attempt to bribe the other woman. It seemed to have worked because her attention was caught.

"That depends how much", listened 18 with a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"100,000 zeni!" The amount was satisfactory but it would've been nicer for it to be higher. Krillin looked over at his wife and with one look, he knew her mind was made up.

"Looks like we're helping out, Bulma", he replied. "So what's the plan?"

"I call it 'Operation Help Goku's Love Life!'" There were a few groans from the group and Vegeta sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"That's quite a mouthful", complained Oolong but he earned himself a glare from the blue-haired woman.

"Fine then, let's call it 'OH GLL'. That way, no one will know what we're talking about except us", she spoke. "We must have Goku and Chi-Chi go on a series of ACTUAL dates. No martial arts or fighting!"

"But didn't Goku propose after fighting her?" Yamcha recalled.

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a big "HA!" at the mention of Kakarot's ridiculous proposal. He saw himself as superior in all things again, taking his pride to a high level.

"That's the problem! They need some actual romance and I have never seen Goku act romantic", protested the scientist. "First, we'll go with something subtle."

A few CC employees brought out a projector and screen to showcase the heiress's ideas. She was really going all out for this but then again, she was an overachiever. On the screen, a picture of a fancy restaurant was displayed.

"How is that subtle?" questioned 18, who had gotten a bit into the spirit after knowing she'd be rewarded. "Knowing their lifestyle, this is far from it. But I'm not saying that isn't a dream date."

"A-Ahaha, I hit the wrong button.. Of course I took into consideration all of those factors otherwise I wouldn't be able to call myself a scientist." Bulma displayed a new picture of a picnic underneath the stars.

"Ooh that's looks nice", complimented Krillin. In hindsight, this operation could also give him a few pointers for himself as well.

"Y-You like that, Krillin?" asked his wife. Her husband looked back at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, it seems simple but it's just as important", was his reply. The blonde made a mental note and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Do you like it, Juuhachigou-san?"

The question surprised the woman. "It looks like it could be fun."

"What if there are mosquitoes?" said Yamcha, ruining the mood. "Or the weather takes a bad turn?"

"Who cares what happens? It'll be done", spoke Vegeta. He was still not fond of the idea that he was being made to sit through this presentation. There was no benefit at hand for him and no money would bribe him to stay.

"Vegeta! You're not helping!" complained his wife.

"I didn't want to in the first place!" complained the saiyan in return. The pair glared at each other in anger.

"It looks like Goku and Chi-Chi aren't the only ones in need of help with their marriage", muttered Oolong, which caused for the hosting couple to whip their attention towards him. Their angry glares were powerful enough to pierce a hole through him.

"G-Guys, calm down", said Krillin in an attempt to ease the rising tension.

"Shut-up!" barked Vegeta.

"Ok."

"If all you're going to do is argue then I'm going to leave", finally spoke out Piccolo. The namekian had been quietly observing the unfolding events, as usual. Why was it that he was always dragged into miscellaneous/unusual events? Flashbacks to Chi-Chi forcing him to get a driver's license popped up in his head. The wives of the saiyans sure made his life more difficult than the actual saiyans. He was a martial artist, not a date planner. Although, he did have to admit that he was pretty good at planning things in general.

"Come on Piccolo, take break from martial arts for once."

"For YOUR information, I had plans to watch over Baby Pan and this isn't turning out to be worth it", he replied back to Bulma.

"Then it's settled. Piccolo is in charge of telling Goku and Chi-Chi to meet up at the location", decided the blue-haired woman one-sidedly. The namekian was in shock and disbelief.

"What about me, Bulma?" asked Yamcha with a smile. Vegeta wasn't very fond of him being so cheerful. But of course, he would never be jealous of someone he deemed to be unworthy. After all, he was a PRINCE and could easily beat almost anyone into pulp (with Beerus and Whis being an example of exceptions).

"Hmm… How about you and Oolong set up the site. But if you mess anything up, you guys WILL pay." Nobody wanted to death with Bulma's wrath so the others agreed immediately.

"What about us, Bulma?" asked Krillin, feeling pretty confident of executing any assigned job. His wife looked at the woman in charge for a response.

"If anything goes wrong during the date, I want you guys to prevent it from spoiling. I'll hide cameras in the trees nearby and we'll be watching it here from HQ, my house."

"What about their wardrobe?" questioned 18.

"Well the first date is a bit casual and going on a picnic in stilettos wouldn't be much fun", chuckled Bulma. "So their usual attire would be fine for this date. I'm not letting Goku wear his orange dogi forever. Chi-Chi would very much appreciate this favor."

Meanwhile, in the Son residence, both Chi-Chi and Goku sneezed simultaneously while having lunch with their son. Goten was amazed at how perfectly timed their sneezes were and thought it was due to them being married.

"Wow! Your sneezes are in sync when you get married?!" he exclaimed, leaving his parents confused.

"Maybe we're coming down with a cold", worried the wife as she felt her forehead.

"Nah, I feel fi—" and then suddenly they both sneezed again.

"Someone must be talking about you guys", suggested the little saiyan. Their parents thought about it for a moment before laughing at their son for his cute suggesting.

"Goten-chan, it's good to have you here", smiled his mother while his dad nodded in agreement. "I better prepare some tea for us, Goku-sa. I don't you getting sick."

Chi-Chi walks over to her husband and puts a hand on his forehead, giving him a worried look. Goku knew what she was referring to: the heart virus that nearly killed him. He smiled at her and held arm.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'm not gonna get sick like that anymore. We don't _you_ gettin' sick." Both saiyans looked at the woman.

"If I did, this house would possibly explode", she said. It was supposed to be a joke but that would definitely happen if either one of the males were to work in the kitchen, more so Goku. The trio started laughing at the image of a dysfunctional home. They really did love Chi-Chi and appreciated her; it's just that they didn't express their appreciation in a normal, noticeable way.

"I don't want you to ever get sick, Mom", said Goten as he hugged his mother tightly. She looked down at him and returned the hug.

"I don't want anyone in the family to get sick either." Picking her son up, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Goku smiles at them and pats his son's head.

"Aren't you jealous Dad~?" teased Goten as he cuddled closer to his mom.

"Of what?" asked the ever so oblivious man.

"Me and Mom. We're cuddling and giving kissies." With that, he gives his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm well it is feelin' a bit cold today", said Goku. "Mind if I scoot in?" He was asking permission from his son mostly, hoping to share.

"Silly Dad! It's summer!" Both the son and mother start laughing at the bad excuse that was given.

"Oops, guess I was caught", replied the saiyan while rubbing his finger under his nose in embarrassment. It was hard to tell if he was doing this to be silly or truly meant it.

Looking over at how his wife and son laughed filled him up with happiness and peace; one reward of saving the world was surely this beautiful moment they were sharing as a family. It was one of the things he thanked Kami for because without them, he honestly didn't know what'd become of him. Well, perhaps he would've been a hardcore martial artist but having a family taught him how to love and care for others. It all started from his Grandpa Gohan, who raised him well and helped to pass him on into the hands of someone else. His beloved wife accepted him for who he was but corrects him when he begins to go off track, which happens more than preferred. Their sons taught them to be responsible and a family altogether taught him that his decisions don't only affect him. Although, that last bit was something he was still working on.

"Goku-sa?" The call of his name snapped him out from his thoughts. He was able to hear the hint of worry from the tone of her voice.

"I'm fine Chi-Chi. I was just thinking about how nice today had been", he replied with a grin.

Both his son and wife smile and extend one arm towards him, inviting him to join in. Not needing to be told twice, Goku envelopes them both into a hug.

"Hey! You're both not sneezing anymore", pointed out Goten. His parents look at each other.

"Hmm maybe it was the hugs that cured us", suggested Goku. "What's that quote again? Was it 'Love is the best medicine'?"

"Goku-sa? You know a good quote like that?" asked Chi-Chi in surprise and shock.

"I'm full of surprises", he replied with a grin.

"If only they were all good", she added on.

"Hey!"

Now many would say that the Son family was quite dysfunctional, having an irresponsible father, an overprotective and crazy mother, and unfortunate sons. However, they do not get to see the bigger picture of when the family _does_ indeed act lovingly. It mainly happens at home, where the moment is only theirs to keep and enjoy. Sure, there are disagreements here and there, varying in amounts per week but that's how life goes.

Goku's friends didn't get that much of a chance to see how the family had been changing. Little did the Son family know what their friends had in stock for them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Congrats! You reached the end OF THE CHAPTER! I hope the alternating between Japanese name calling and English isn't too much. It's helpful in not repeating the same thing over and over but please do tell me if it is; I've had problems with that in the past (embarrassing lolol).

See you next chapter!


	3. The Surprise Party

**A/N:** Thank you all for your lovely comments! It really makes me happy to know you enjoy the story.

So Bulma isn't necessarily pregnant during this time so I'll stick to this idea for now.

And now, I present to you the next chapter! Please enjoy and I apologize for any escaped typos.

* * *

"So, why exactly is Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage in danger?"

The OH GLL committee was having lunch, provided by Bulma as a way of expressing her gratitude for their help.

After all the commotion, no one had been told about the reason as to why the blue-haired woman had been so urgent to help. Vegeta let out a smirk and turned to the woman.

"Should I tell them?" he asked, as if he were about to tell a really funny joke.

"Go ahead", sighed his wife.

"That idiot, Kakarot, saw Mirai Trunks kiss Mirai Mai and he was so amused by it. It turns out, he's never kissed his own wife."

"WHAT?!" chorused the group. This was taking Goku's ignorance to a new level.

"Oh boy, no wonder you seem concerned", commented Krillin.

"Are you sure he doesn't kiss her because she's so high-tempered?", murmured the pig.

"Oolong, don't say that! She's just a caring mother, that's all", defended Bulma. Before having children of her own, the blue-haired woman couldn't understand why Chi-Chi would act the way she did; always urging Gohan to study and spending less time fighting. However, once Trunks was born, she began to reflect on what was best for her son as a mother. Besides, it wasn't easy being a mother of a half-saiyan and the wife of a saiyan so Bulma is able to relate to her friend.

"B-B-B-But, they have kids!" exclaimed Yamcha. "How is that possi—"

"Shut up!" barked Vegeta, not wanting to think too deeply into Goku's problem and imagine certain things.

"Now do you guys understand why this is necessary?" Bulma looked into the group, all who nodded while still trying to wrap their heads around the issue.

"I never thought he was this hopeless", disapproved Piccolo, sweat dropping. Never had he also imagined to help Goku, the guy who had been his enemy a long time ago, with marital issues.

The blue-haired woman suddenly pointed to the namekian, to which he became startled. He never knew what to expect with the saiyans' wives. "So then Piccolo. I want you to go over to the Son residence right now to execute the plans."

"Now?! Can't we put this off to tomorrow?"

"What if it's too late tomorrow? You don't want an angry Chi-Chi now, right?"

The thought of having Chi-Chi becoming annoyed with the namekian, leading for her to boss him around, wasn't favorable. To him, it almost felt as though she was _his_ wife.

"Piccolo?" called Bulma, in confusion.

"W-What are you staring at?!" shouted a flustered Piccolo, embarrassed by his train of thoughts. "Alright I'll go." Wanting to leave without explaining his odd behavior, Piccolo ascended into the air and flew in direction of the Son residence without looking back, in fear of his blush being noticed.

"Well that was weird", noted Bulma out loud. "Anyway, let's continue with the preparations." More CC employees showed up, bringing various samples of blankets and baskets. "Juuhachigou-san, help me pick which one would be cute."

"I want to help! I want to help!" exclaimed little Marron, looking from her mother to Bulma. "I want to make sure Uncle's date is perfect!"

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the cute girl. "I'm sure he'll be grateful to you but remember to keep this a secret", she whispered to her and winked.

The women started analyzing the blankets, debating with each other over which one was best for the picnic. Taking into account the material and color of them was important but after a few minutes, they became exhausted.

"We'll never pick one", sighed Bulma.

"Why don't you go with the traditional picnic blanket? The red and white grid", suggested Krillin. "After all, it'll be a bit dark."

There wasn't much of a need to fuss over a picnic date since it was supposed to be a simple date. Bulma and 18 had seemed to forget about that aspect so both of them were surprised to hear that Krillin's idea wasn't so bad. Upon seeing the heiress's approval of the suggestion, the CC employees presented the typical picnic blanket.

"Good job, Krillin!" cheered Bulma. "I guess the same goes for the basket: it should stay simple. Of course, we'll include candle lights or maybe even tiki torches."

"Don't forget about the wine", added in Yamcha.

"Goku drinking wine? Now that's a sight I've never seen before", commented the police officer.

"We have everything all set!" The blue-haired woman walked over to Oolong and Yamcha. "Now I want you two to set up the picnic EXACTLY as it is in this picture/model I set up. I sent people over to the location to hide the cameras so you better do it right because I'll be watching."

"Relax Bulma", answered the former martial artist as he rested his arm on her shoulder. "I've got this under control."

"You better. But to make things more interesting... I know certain information." The CC heiress laughed to herself, feeling quite powerful.

"W-What?!"

Meanwhile the trio reminisced on their younger days, although it was mostly threats to bring up embarrassing stories about each other, a certain saiyan prince was growing impatient. How dare his wife just forget about him as though he wasn't going through torture just to grant her wishes. He refused to believe he was jealous over something so ridiculous and grunted out loud. Of course, his wife had been paying attention to him and only let out a giggle.

Bulma walked over to him, who was turned in the opposite direction, and rested a hand on his back. Smiling softly, she said, "Thank you for putting up with my shenanigans."

Vegeta hadn't expected for this at all and was caught by surprise. Not wanting to reveal too much emotion, he let out a "Hmph" in response. Quickly thinking, he didn't want to come off so coldly so he added, "I can handle anything." His considerate move earned himself a peck on the cheek from his wife, to which he mentally smiled.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had arrived outside the Son residency. He hadn't thought much about what exactly he was assigned to do until he stood in front of the door. What exactly should be said? It suddenly occurred to the namekian that the location of the date hadn't been mentioned to him because of his rapid departure. "Why did I get stuck with this stupid task", he cursed as sweat formed on his forehead. He'd rather face Beerus again than go through humiliation such as this.

All of a sudden, the door opened up and Piccolo froze into place at the unexpected revealing of his prescence. "Eh? Piccolo-san?" The voice belonged to the youngest Son child, who had been given permission to go out and visit Trunks. "Are you here to see Dad?"

Piccolo sweat dropped at the question because although this was true, it was only a portion of the reason why he had arrived. "Yes, I wanted to ask him something."

The curious boy now couldn't possibly leave his house without knowing what this 'something' was because if it was Piccolo, the question just had to be about training. Pulling the visitor by the hand, Goten ushered him inside and towards the dining room where the couple was finishing up eating. "Dad! Dad!" he called out. "Piccolo is here to see you!"

His parents looked to their son, surprised at the unexpected visit. "Piccolo! How's it goin'?" greeted Goku as he settled his beverage down.

The namekian could only stand in place, unable to bring himself to complete what Bulma had ordered him to do. He tensed up a bit and mentally cursed for the hundredth time about the situation he was in.

"Piccolo? Are you okay? Why don't you take a seat", offered Chi-Chi as she looked at him a bit of confusion. If he was paying them a visit, the woman knew it must be related to either training or yet another threat. Although, there was also an option of it relating to Gohan and his family.

"I prefer to stand", answered Piccolo and nodded in thanks.

"So, whatcha need?" asked Goku with a smile, eager about the situation as well. Just as how his son and wife thought previously, the saiyan believed the discussion must be about training or fighting, both of which he loved to do.

The namekian sweated, looking over at Goten who has been eagerly staring up at him to listen to the response. "It's about training, isn't it?" guessed the mini saiyan, almost bouncing. He'd be sure to tell Trunks about it as soon as he arrived.

Chi-Chi was at the verge of refuting until Piccolo replied. "No", he said, appearing tense to the family.

"Did a new enemy appear?" tried Goku, with a bit of hope in his voice. It was true that he had just faced someone whom he could not defeat however, it showed him he had room for improvement.

"No", repeated the visitor, trying to think of the best way to invite them to the date without actually revealing the information itself. The trouble was the location and if he seemed unsure then things would definitely rub off as suspicious.

"Then, could it be about Gohan or his family?" wondered the black-haired woman crossing her arms, but only received the same answer her husband and son had received. Curiosity and a bit of impatience began to overcome not only her but her family as well. "Well then, just say it already", she ordered in an annoyed tone.

"It's actually for both you and Goku", finally responded Piccolo. This left the couple feeling confused, wondering why they would _both_ be needed, especially if something like babysitting Pan again, wasn't involved. "Bulma wants for you to come over", completed the namekian, holding his breath to await their answer. Why was this nerve wracking in the first place?

"Well why didn't you say so from the beginning?" sighed Chi-Chi. Something still didn't sit right with her; why would Piccolo become all tense in order to tell them _that_? There was definitely more behind this and she was going to find out. Walking over to Piccolo, the woman furrowed her eyebrows and stared into his eyes to see his true intentions. "There's something you're hiding", she suspects, placing her hands on her hips.

The namekian only sweats as Chi-Chi moved closer to him, backing a few steps away from her. Her intuition was dangerously correct and could foil the plan. Clearing his throat, he tries to come up with an excuse on the spot. He leans forward to whisper something into her ear in hopes that he would successfully trick her. There was a 50/50 chance he'd succeed; had it been Goku, there would be no doubt the saiyan could easily be fooled.

A smile spreads across Chi-Chi's face upon hearing what was being said, much to Piccolo's relief. "Is that so?" she whispered in reply meanwhile studying his face.

In order to cover up the true secret, Piccolo had invented a fake one about the meeting being about a surprise party for Goten. It would certainly explain his nervous behavior because the child was present and it was also appealing to Chi-Chi.

He smiles to himself, proud of his quick thinking and nodded in response at the woman that stood before him.

"Goten-chan!" called the mother. "Aren't you going to see Trunks?"

Since the discussions wasn't about what he had been eager to hear, it didn't mean Goten _wasn't_ curious. "But I want to know what you're talking about", he whined a bit. However, he was dismissed by his mother.

"Piccolo says this boring grown-up stuff", she replied, wanting to discourage her son from staying to ask. It seemed to do the trick because within a few minutes, Goten left. However, the excuse seemed to be _too_ convincing because Goku was also trying to find an excuse to escape.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and—" he began as he stood up to leave until a yank on his shirt held him back. The saiyan immediately knew that he wasn't going to be excused and suspected it. He had hoped his luck would come in handy to save him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going? Piccolo said this is _adult_ stuff and you _are_ an adult", reprimanded Chi-Chi. "You don't even know what it's going to be about."

"But if it's adult stuff than it must be boring", whined Goku, holding onto his wife's hand as if hoping she'd let go of him. "Besides, I have to finish plowing", he commented, wanting to exchange one responsibility for another. Field work was ten times better than having to sit through boring talk. Turning to his namekian friend, Goku smiles at him while pleading. "You can tell Chi-Chi what it is and she can tell me when I come back later."

His wife clenches onto the collar of his shirt and gives him a stern look, causing her husband to sweat drop and laugh nervously. "Piccolo", she said in a warning tone. "Tell Goku-sa that he _has_ to stay to listen to the information."

Piccolo looked from the husband to the wife, noting how they each were trying to use him to get their way. It has always been this way but somehow, their marriage always worked out fine in the end. He should know because there was a while when Piccolo hung around the Son family back when Gohan was the only child. Bulma and Vegeta weren't _as_ public but they definitely did have moments equivalent to Goku and Chi-Chi.

His lack of answer drew attention from the married couple, causing for him to sweat drop. However, the stare from the black-haired woman was more menacing than Goku's and so it was obvious to him which side to take. Besides, she was right after all: Goku needed to be present to hear the information.

"Listen, Bulma sent me over to ask for you to two to stop by her house later this evening", he said.

"You said that already", pointed out Goku.

"Can you let me finish?!" complained Piccolo, becoming a bit impatient with the martial artist. "The arranged time is at 7. She's planning to throw a surprise party for Goten, at the request of Trunks and since you're his parents, it's necessary for you to be involved. She needs help and your opinions would be much appreciated."

Now, the attention of Goku was caught, since it involved his beloved son and he understood why Chi-Chi was so adamant earlier. Besides, a party always meant that food would be involved and he might be able to handpick the course himself.

The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by his wife, who knew what he was thinking. 'He just ate', she mentally sighed, however, she did not dare to comment on it in fear that his motivation would be ruined.

"Well then, we'll be there", Goku smiled. "Oh, we have to keep it a secret from Goten."

"Obviously, Goku-sa", sighed Chi-Chi but looked at her husband, who had also turned to look at her.

They shared a loving moment through just a mere look and simultaneously turned to their news bearer. The namekian had observed them and thought how looks can be deceiving; they sure _looked_ like a married couple but, according the Vegeta's information, they lacked passion.

"You know, I wonder something", thought the woman out loud all of a sudden, snapping the other out of his thoughts. "Why couldn't Bulma-san just call us instead of sending you over? It's much easier."

"Do you really hate my visits that much?" joked Piccolo, hoping to distract the woman from prying too far and ruining the real surprise.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that", apologized Chi-Chi, not wanting to come off as rude. "You're always welcome, unless you're trying to steal Goten-chan away from me and training him in such a savage way", she began, crossing her arms across her chest and eyeing the namekian.

Everyone knew what she was referring to: Piccolo's kidnapping and harsh training of Gohan. This meant that the conversation could only lead to continuous nagging and reprimanding, so there was only one thing to do. Piccolo quickly excused himself and took off to the sky, leaving Chi-Chi talking to herself until she's realized what he's done. That problem could be dealt with later.

What no one had noticed was the little boy that stood behind the house, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Everyone had been too busy with their own worries to even bother sensing around for his ki to check that he had been truly gone. The huge smile that spread along Goten's face could only mean one thing: trouble.

He flew as fast as he could towards Capsule Corp. to tell his best friend about the news. However, he suddenly came to a halt. If Trunks was behind the surprise party, as Piccolo had said, then telling him about the news wouldn't be such a good idea. The only other person that Goten could possibly trust with this information was his big brother and so, Son Goten changed course towards Gohan's house.

The namekian had sensed the boy's ki behind him, approaching the same destination he was heading. 'He should've been there by now', thought Piccolo and it suddenly dawned on him. Goten had heard the whole thing! Now the entire plan was put in jeopardy and breaking the news to Bulma wasn't going to be pretty. The Sons were so unpredictable that Piccolo couldn't even predict the probability of the plan being executed successfully.

And so, the unfortunate namekian could only fly to Capsule Corporation in hopes that Bulma wasn't going to bite his head off. There was only one thought that could cross his mind. 'How did destroying Goku lead to helping him with his love life?!'

* * *

 **A/N:** That's a wrap! What will happen now that Gohan and Goten will become involved? Stay tuned next week to find out! Thank you all for your patience and support!


	4. The Mix Up

A/N: Happy late Easter everyone! And now I present to you, chapter 4! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Niichan, niichan! Guess what!" The two Son boys stood in the doorway of Gohan's house, those words being the greeting the youngest chose for his older brother.

"Goten!" exclaimed the older brother in surprise, not having expected the child at this hour. Sure, he did visit them regularly however it would consistently be at a certain time. The sudden banging on the door had startled the scholar, as it was unusually loud and violent compared to previous occasions.

Goten ran inside the house and couldn't stop jumping with excitement, not while he kept such a fun secret. It was as if he had reverted back to his completely child-like self, back when Gohan was in high school.

"Goten, it's nice to see you", greeted Videl upon revealing herself, carrying an excited Pan in her arms. The baby flew out of her mother's arms and to her little uncle, knowing how much fun it was when he visited. "Why don't you come to the table and I'll serve us some lemonade I made a while ago."

Both the Son boys thanked Videl and made their way to the table, with the younger one making a run for it. After placing Pan in her high chair, Gohan took a seat across his little brother and turned his attention to him. "So, what's up Goten? You're excited about something."

"Oh yeah!" remembered Goten as he stopped playing pat-a-cake with his baby neice, having forgotten his excitement from a minute ago. The mention of the surprise had him bouncing in his seat, his energy being so contagious and causing Pan to imitate him.

Videl came by with their drinks and took a seat next to her husband just in time. "I want to hear too", she smiled.

"I'm having a surprise birthday party!" finally blurted out the saiyan boy, after taking a sip from his beverage. Pan laughed out loud at the response and clapped her hands to match her uncle's enthusiasm while her parents blinked at the boy.

"Wow, that sounds like fun. But, Goten, if it's a surprise party then how do you know about it?" asked Gohan. He didn't want to kill his brother's excitement but finding out how the little boy came to discover this information would help in reducing the chances of him getting in trouble.

"Well..." began Goten. "Piccolo came by to visit and wanted to talk with Mom and Dad. I wanted to know so badly what he was going to say but Mom told me to go see Trunks, which was where I was originally going. "

"And you decided to hide outside to listen to their conversation", finished the older brother, sighing at how persistent Goten's behavior was. If their mother found out, surely she would become very upset. "I'm happy for you but don't you think you ruined the surprise now?"

"Yeah", replied the little brother, sounding a bit sad. Gohan felt bad for ruining the fun for him but seeing Goten's spirits brighten up again left him at ease. "But I've never had anyone throw a surprise party for me and it's all thanks to Trunks-kun!"

"Was it his idea?" asked Videl with a smile. She received a nod from the boy.

"They're going over to Capsule Corp later tonight to discuss the details", proudly announced Goten.

"Do you think they'll invite us too?" consulted the black-haired woman with her husband. "Or maybe your mom will leave Goten here with us to look after?"

"There's also Grandpa available for babysitting or Mr. Satan, since Pan might need babysitting too. It's lucky that I have the day off today", said the scholar, sighing in relief. "I wonder if Piccolo will be stopping by to tell us."

In fact, Piccolo wasn't planning on heading to Gohan's house at all.

He arrived at Capsule Corp, feeling uneasy about a situation he would normally never care much of. This is what happened when he decided to integrate himself more into the group of so-called "friends" he had.

"He's back", noted Krillin, turning away from watching Bulma setting up a screen to monitor the date.

The blue-haired woman also stopped what she was doing and faced the messenger, looking a bit displeased. "You left without knowing any information", she accused him. "What did you say?"

The namekian expected to hear this. "I told them they were to meet you here at 7 to discuss a surprise party for Goten. From there on, I thought to leave them a note about the change of location, which would be the site you have selected for their... date." That last word made him a bit uncomfortable since he rarely used it in his vocabulary and never did he think he would need to.

The crew was relieved to hear the perfect excuse for the Son couple to come over and how it was appealing to both Chi-Chi and Goku. They began chatting amongst themselves, thinking the plan was being carried out smoothly, that is until Piccolo cleared his throat.

"But... we have a problem. Chi-Chi had sent Goten away to come see Trunks in order for us to talk freely but he managed to stay hidden and heard everything I said."

"Oh no! I knew this was too good to be true", complained Bulma as she slapped a hand onto her forehead.

"Do you know where he went?" questioned Krillin.

"The only other place I can think of him going is to Gohan's house", thought Piccolo out loud.

"What?! So Gohan is going to find out about this too? That means he's expecting an invite to also plan the supposed party for Goten, because I'm sure he's been told already the secret." The scientist sighed in defeat. No plan ever worked according to her steps but luckily, she's good at handling things when they take a different turn so coming up with an alternative plan shouldn't be too difficult.

"Mom?" A purple-haired boy went out to the balcony where the crew had been planning. He startled everyone with his unexpected visit and they were desperately trying to cover up their progress. "Huh? I didn't know you guys were here", said Trunks. He continued to look around, in case his best friend had also showed up.

"A-Ahehe, Trunks! You're done with your homework?" asked his nervous mother while trying to secretly signal to her friends to stay quiet.

"Yeah. Why is everyone here? Wait... Did Zamasu come back?!" The boy sounded fearful of the return of the one threat that was too challenging for even his father and Goku to beat.

"No no no, honey!" Bulma quickly went over to him to comfort her son, not expecting for the past situation to affect him as so. The thought of hiding the party vanished from her thoughts and her priorities changed in an instant. "It's okay, he's gone for good."

"Yeah", spoke up Yamcha. This caused for everyone to look at each other in panic, breaking away from the tender mother and son moment. If it was anything like last time, their plans would surely be blurted out. "We're just planning a surprise party for Gohan—." The gang tackled him down in attempts to shut him up however, Trunks had already heard the whole thing.

"Wow! Really?! I want to help!" He was about to run towards the tables to check out what was being done but his mother stopped him.

"As your mother, I prohibit you from coming to this area", she ordered, not wanting her son to get involved. If he did then surely it'll reach the Son family. "I don't want you messing anything up."

Trunks reluctantly obeyed, walking away with a bit of a pout on his face. Suddenly, it was as if a lightbulb turned on and an idea came into his head. Trunks ascended into the air, the crew cautiously watching him until he disappeared as he flew away.

"Trunks?! Come back here!" yelled his mother after him, sounding very displeased. Knowing she wouldn't be heard, she sighed in defeat. "Wait until he comes back."

As soon as the boy left, everyone else turned to give Yamcha a mass death glare for talking. "The party is supposed to be for _Goten._ Weren't you listening to what I said before?!" yelled Piccolo.

"Where did Trunks even go?" wondered Krillin out loud to his friends.

"Isn't it obvious?" spoke Vegeta, seeming unfazed by the situation. "He's going to tell Goten about the surprise party for _Gohan_." A small smirk appeared on his face as he emphasized the mistake that was made.

The man with the scar could only scratch the back of his head and laugh nervously. He was met with a yank on his shirt from Bulma. "You think this is funny?! I want _you_ to fix this mess and don't ask me how."

"W-Wouldn't Gohan and Goten want to help out their parents? What's the big deal if Chi-Chi and Goku find out anyway?" squeaked out Yamcha.

"Goku wouldn't want to continue with the plan, you idiot! And don't you think that Chi-Chi will be mad that we've lied to them so she won't want to either?!" raged the blue-haired woman.

"Well... _Piccolo_ was the one who lied to her", pointed out the scared man as he tried to pull away from Bulma.

Bulma blinked and thought for a second, letting go of Yamcha. "Hm, you're right. I guess things work out a bit after all", she considered.

"So we're just going to throw Piccolo under the bus like that?" commented Krillin but his wife nudged him, indicating that he'd better quiet down. She had no problem with only Piccolo being blamed, not that she cared much about being caught anyway.

"What?! This was your stupid plan anyway!" protested the namekian, facing the scientist.

"You're the one who left without waiting for further instructions!" shouted back the strong-willed woman.

A few CC servers came into the balcony, carrying trays of samples for the picnic meal. "Mrs. Briefs, we have the food ready for choosing", announced one of the servants.

"NOT NOW!" responded the angry heiress, causing for the servers to back away in fright.

"Isn't it Bulma's fault in the first place? She's the one who invited Yamcha", muttered Oolong. It was loud enough for the mentioned man to hear but it wasn't meant for the woman to hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" complained Yamcha, glaring at the judging pig.

"I heard that! If you're going to say something than say it out loud", said Bulma, losing her patience with everyone.

"Then let me say something." The group turned to look at Vegeta, who had spoken up. He hadn't really contributed to any conversation during the planning period so he rapidly caught their attention. "Why don't you stop this ridiculous plan and that way we all can get out of each other's sights."

"What? We've come this far", argued 18, not willing to back down. She was getting paid for doing this after all and nobody was going to stand in her way. Krillin wasn't too surprised to hear his wife but it was interesting to see the two serious people getting into an argument. However, he feared creating trouble.

"Calm down everyone. We're just a bit stressed out that things didn't turn out the way we planned. It's like a fight; we just have to plan our next move wisely", he said, in an attempt to gather everyone together again.

"Don't compare fighting to this stupid mess", retorted the saiyan prince.

"Vegeta!" scolded his wife, who was growing tired of her husband's attitude. Her husband didn't seem to care however and was equally tired of having to put up with something that was a complete waste of his time

"I'm DONE! I've wasted enough of my time with Kakarot's stupid—"

He was interrupted by someone letting out a loud sigh, which caught everyone's attention. The crew turned around and there at a table sat the God of destruction and his guardian angel. Since no one had busied themselves with the food samples, the powerful duo had helped themselves to taste testing.

"Looks like someone's throwing a bit of a royal tantrum", commented the angel while enjoying the free food.

"What a royal pain. I despise people that forget their manners", growled the other deity as he took a bite out of some chicken, glaring at Vegeta.

The saiyan prince began sweating and stood frozen in shock as his eyes widened. The one being he didn't want to anger was right before him.

"B-Beerus-sama!" he managed to say. "We didn't expect you to visit at this time!"

"Am I not welcome?" At this point, the God of destruction had grown quite annoyed, not to mention that previous to his prescence, he had been woken up from a nap not long ago.

"N-No! You're welcome any time!" quickly responded Vegeta, hoping to please the other.

"Then we'll be back tomorrow at around 2 am, your time", smiled Whis as he watched the blue-haired woman glare at her husband. "But, what is this about Goku? Don't tell you're plotting to kill him perhaps?"

"What on earth are you talking about? We'd never do something like that", waved off Bulma, not bothering to become annoyed at the suggestion. "You see, we're helping Goku with his marriage." With that, she filled the pair in on the details.

"Oh my, that sounds quite personal. I'd like to compliment you for acting as a good friend, however, this _is_ meddling in someone else's personal affairs. Though, since it is Son Goku we're talking about then it can't be helped", nodded the angel.

"I don't know how his wife deals with him all the damn time", muttered Beerus, not stopping his eating and shoving a few chocolate covered strawberries into his mouth. His reaction quickly changed from annoyed to charmed once the sweet taste of the dessert was detected by his taste buds.

Bulma watched as the deities ate and glanced over at her husband. She almost forgot about his prescence after having quieted down; the prescence of the powerful duo certainly had a great influence on him and the prince was forced to put up with whatever they did. A cruel idea suddenly occurred to the scientist and a mischievous smile spread across her face for a second.

Bulma suddenly lets out a sad sigh, taking a seat next to the visiting beings. "We've been having some trouble though, keeping it a secret and all. It doesn't help that Vegeta refuses to help out his wife. Isn't that quite rude, Beerus-sama?"

Vegeta's face overcame with horror upon hearing his wife's claims and he immediately knew what she was trying to do. However, he was nervous that Beerus and Whis weren't going to take her behavior too well, as well as their impression of him. "B-Bulma, what are you doing?" he choked out.

"Hm well I suppose you're right but since you're the wife then I don't really find a problem with his behavior", responded Beerus nonchalantly. This wasn't taken too well by the woman, who took offense to his comment.

"What do you mean?!" She stood up and marched over to him, slamming her hand onto the table. "What kind of god praises rude behavior?!"

The God of destruction sweated for a bit, closing his eyes in irritation. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Can you really?" said Whis, looking at the God with his know-it-all smile. That smile was enough for Beerus to stop his nonsense behavior, knowing that if he continued to argue then it would only lead to his loss in the argument.

The scientist takes away the bowl of strawberries Beerus was enjoying. She leans in closely to the two so that no one were to hear what was about to be said. "If you guys help me out with getting Vegeta to cooperating then there'll be more desserts."

"And ones that we haven't tried?" added on the angel, looking excited already. The god wasn't pleased with the condition, however, the bribe of trying new desserts was very persuasive.

"Of course", smiled the blue-haired woman, claiming victory. It was pretty easy to have her way, especially since food was the incentive for the deities. She was aware that there'll be a point when there would no longer be newer foods for them to try but that was reserved for future worries.

"Alright, alright", agreed Beerus. "Now hand over the strawberries."

"So, _Vegeta-san._ What is _your_ job?" asked Whis, speaking at a much higher volume so that he can be heard from the group. He quickly got to work with Bulma's plan, demonstrating to her how much he loved desserts. It worked because they began looking at each other, not having paid much attention to what Bulma was trying to do.

"Me? Well you see—" Unfortunately for the saiyan, he was cut off by Beerus and he dared not to complain, in fear that the earth would be destroyed. He mentally cursed at his wife for being so ignorant towards the true power the God of destruction held and for having forgotten how close they were to elimination.

"It seems to me that you're not helping", said the purple one, glaring towards Vegeta. His feelings were almost sincere because it was Vegeta's fault that Bulma had been so irritating towards him.

"I'd actually like to see this date." Whis was no longer pretending, on his part, to be interested in the whole situation and honestly wanted to see how well these people could work. "Your human culture has intrigued me."

"Bleh! I don't want to see the disgusting affection", gagged Beerus. "Especially if it's Goku."

"But wouldn't it be a miracle to actually _see_ him act differently for once? According to everyone, Goku-san seems to only act the way we've seen him", persuaded Whis. It was foreign for them to see the hero act so romantic, because they rarely, if ever, have seen him be so.

The saiyan prince had no choice but to commit himself into bringing Kakarot's date to a success in order to please the god and angel. In a snap, he became the supervisor of each group, at the request of Whis. Beerus was only to be a spectator in fears that he'd destroy anything and because there wasn't much of a job for him, meanwhile, the angel offered his service in case of an emergency.

However, it seemed that the aid would be needed sooner than anticipated. The demi-saiyan child, Trunks, had approached the Son residence and knocked on the door with much enthusiasm. Without having to wait much, the door was opened and his friend's mother invited him indoors.

"Trunks-kun, what a surprise!" The black-haired woman stood there with an apron tied to her waist and holding a sponge. She had been washing the left over dishes from lunch and was nearly done.

"Sorry for intruding. By any chance, is Goten here?"

It was this that Bulma and the crew were afraid of: the clash of two lies that were inconsistent with one another.

Now Chi-Chi, thinking that Trunks was hoping that Goten was absent, gave a small gasp. "I sent him over to your place. I hope he didn't barge in and ruined the surprise." Then, she thought for a moment. "But he should've been there a long time ago."

"I didn't see him at home or on my way here", said the boy, sounding confused. "The only ones I saw at home were Krillin and the others."

"Chi-Chi, is there any food left?" barged in Goku, returning from the field where he had gone momentarily to finish the plowing. "Eh? Trunks is here?"

"Goku-sa, you ate only an hour ago and you're already hungry?" The wife shook her head and headed into the kitchen. She returned with a plate of gyoza and handed it to her husband to at least simmer down any cravings he had.

"Hehe, thanks. So Trunks, you said Krillin and the others are at your house?" He asked between munches, to which he was scolded by his wife and corrected his behavior.

"Yeah", nodded Trunks. "They're planning a surprise party."

"What? But Piccolo came over to tell us that we'd discuss it all in the evening", said the black-haired woman as she looked over to her husband, who confirmed what she said.

"Maybe they got a head start?" The boy let out a sigh. "Mama didn't let me see the plans for Gohan-san's party."

"Weren't you the one that wanted to make the party?" corrected Goku, sensing that the message was somehow corrupted when it reached them.

"And don't you mean _Goten_?" also corrected Chi-Chi.

"What? I didn't even know about the party until a few minutes ago. Besides, I heard it was a party for Gohan." Trunks's answer left the adults feeling very puzzled, his response not concording with what they were told a while ago.

"You didn't know?! Wait, then why are you here? I thought you wanted to discuss something with us about Goten-chan." The woman was starting to feel that somehow, they had been deceived but she hoped it would be a mistake in the information they received. Otherwise, she'd have to pay a visit to Bulma and the little party committee.

"I wanted to tell him about Gohan's surprise party. It's all thanks to Yamcha that I even found out about everything."

This caused for Goku to scratch his head and Chi-Chi to let out a heavy sigh. There were two people that told them different things about the party. The woman knew Yamcha was infamous for blurting nonsense out just to save his sorry butt. Piccolo, on the other hand, was a bit more trustworthy, even if he _did_ kidnap her eldest son. The truth was still fuzzy, much to her dismay and she wasn't very happy anymore.

"Well it's easy to mix up Goten's and Gohan's names so maybe there was a small mix-up", suggested Goku, hoping to settle down whatever turmoil his wife would go through and put _him_ through.

"I guess you're right about that", answered the wife, content with her husband's suggestion. "I'll just give Bulma-san a call to clear everything up. I don't think there's a need to send messengers when we can talk directly." She walked over to the phone and began to dial the scientist's number.

Trunks watched for a moment before turning to Goku. "Then I guess there's nothing for me to do here." He excused himself before hurrying over at home, wanting to know what was happening as well and why the Son couple thought he was behind the party plans. Upon thinking abut returning home, the boy winced at the thought of his mother being very upset with him for taking off so suddenly but he had to confront her some day.

Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was busy writing down the menu for the picnic date as the deities listed the best foods, pitching in only because of the food. It wasn't long before the son descended onto the balcony, where he had been prohibited to enter. Seeing Beerus and Whis with his father left him in awe, having missed their initial visit. If they had shown up then this surprise party might not be an ordinary party.

"TRUNKS!" The only person, at the moment, that would yell his name out loud in that tone would be his mother. Surely enough, the blue-haired woman marched angrily to her son with the intention of giving him a piece of her mind. He asked one question, however, and it was enough to leave everyone quiet with fear.

"Why do Goku-san and Chi-Chi-san say that I planned the party for Goten?"

Many of them turned to look at Piccolo, leaving the kid to understand that the namekian had said all of this to his friend's parents. "Oh, that's right. Chi-Chi said Piccolo was the one who told her all this information."

If that wasn't enough, matters grew worse when Bulma's phone rang. Caller ID showed her who the caller was and she had no other choice but to answer otherwise she'd risk ruining the plans.

"H-Hello?"

" _Bulma-san_ , I want you to tell me just what is going on here."

* * *

 **A/N:** Of course, I had to add in both Beerus and Whis. Originally I didn't plan to but after giving it some thought, it was the only threat that would work on Vegeta.

How will Bulma and the gang fix this messy misunderstanding without revealing their true plan? Find out next week! Please feel free to leave comments and thank you!


	5. Uncertainties

A/N: HEY THIS STORY IS ALIVE AGAIN?! That took longer than expected. Shall I give a little summary?

 **SUMMARY:** Goku and Chi-Chi's love life is at danger! At least that's what everyone believes. After Vegeta tells her that Goku has never kissed his wife, Bulma gathers around the gang to help plan the perfect date. They'll get to witness the miracle of their first kiss. Keeping this date a secret from the whole Son family has led to trouble however.

Piccolo goes over to invite the Sons as a trap to come to their unexpected date. However, he lies and says it's a surprise party for Goten. Goten overhears this and goes to tell his brother.

Trunks goes to the Son house to find Goten and catches wind that he supposedly planned the party. He reveals he had not idea of the party, causing suspicion from Chi-Chi. How will things unravel? Find out, next!

* * *

 **SNIPPETS OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

 _"I'm having a surprise birthday party!" finally blurted out the saiyan boy, after taking a sip from his beverage._

 _"Wow, that sounds like fun. But, Goten, if it's a surprise party then how do you know about it?" asked Gohan._

 _"Well..." began Goten. "Piccolo came by to visit and wanted to talk with Mom and Dad. I wanted to know so badly what he was going to say but Mom told me to go see Trunks, which was where I was originally going. "_

 _The demi-saiyan child, Trunks, had approached the Son residence and knocked on the door with much enthusiasm. Without having to wait much, the door was opened and his friend's mother invited him indoors._

 _The boy let out a sigh. "Mama didn't let me see the plans for Gohan-san's party."_

 _"Weren't you the one that wanted to make the party?" corrected Goku, sensing that the message was somehow corrupted when it reached them._

 _"And don't you mean Goten?" also corrected Chi-Chi._

 _"What? I didn't even know about the party until a few minutes ago. Besides, I heard it was a party for Gohan." Trunks's answer left the adults feeling very puzzled, his response not concordant with what they were told a while ago._

 **Onto the real chapter update!**

* * *

Bulma collapsed into a chair, recovering from almost spoiling the surprise. Even with Chi-Chi's menacing tone that made her nervous, the scientist refused to give up her plan. Either she was very good at lying or the Sons were very gullible.

Previously on the phone:

 _"Y-You see, Yamcha had thought it was for Gohan since the two boys' names are so similar. But leave it to Yamcha to make such a stupid mistake like that", Bulma had said, hoping to sound convincing. She had one shot at this and if luck was on her side, her friend wouldn't suspect her._

 _Chi-Chi was silent for a while._

 _'DAMMIT!' mentally cursed Bulma, preparing for the worst._

 _Suddenly, the other woman's voice changed from mad to that of understanding. "That makes perfect sense. I had a feeling this had to do with him. He can never get things right."_

 _The topic successfully changed to that of a sudden roast session about Yamcha that lead up to the end of the phone call._

"I really don't see a point in hiding all of this", said 18 as she went over to see the blue-haired woman. "It just makes things difficult."

"You're right, but do you really think those two would ever stop to have a date? Besides, we'd know Chi-Chi would be the one to do most of the work." The women sat at the table together, having no trouble imagining the scene.

They knew how hard-working their friend was but that may very well be one of her downfalls; she needed to learn to let loose. In the past, Chi-Chi _had_ lost her sense of restricting her sons' to training, perhaps in memory of her deceased husband. Once Goku was revived, so did the strict nature the woman had dropped. The women were able to understand the other's reason, which was to protect her sons, but sometimes overprotecting could be detrimental.

"What's keeping you ladies here?" The angel said as he approached the pair, having gone to each group to check on their tasks.

"Oh, I was just hoping this goes well", sighed the corp heiress.

"Why don't we just force that idiot to take his wife out", yelled Beerus from across the the balcony.

"That's not romantic!" angrily argued back Bulma. She suddenly reverted back to her worry and sighed once more.

"Don't you think their marriage works well just how it is?" asked Whis, looking to offer his wise advice. "They've been together for a long time now."

"We've never seen them —" began the blue-haired woman, only to be interrupted.

"You just said it yourself. _We_ have never seen them but it doesn't mean they aren't loving to one another." The Angel studied the faces of the two women and seeing that they've ran out of arguments, he began to walk away.

"I want to see them", suddenly spoke out Bulma, causing for the angel to turn around.

"It seems this has become a selfish motive now, hasn't it?" Some would say that Whis really wasn't one to talk about selfishness since he was helping out only in exchange for food. However, deep down, he has good intentions and didn't mind lending a hand once in a while. The same couldn't be said about the God of destruction.

"I'm getting bored over here", complained the deity, playing around with the equipment. "I might just start destroying things."

Everyone had gotten a bit used to Beerus and his threats but the danger of it was that they never knew when he was being serious or not. A few of them felt a bit uneasy.

18, on the other hand, sat perfectly calm in her spot. One idea popped into her head, having had experience dealing with impatient people, one of them being her daughter.

Marron had run along to play with the Pilaf group, having become bored herself but she was only a child. Android 18 had been prepared for this circumstance however and walked over to her husband. She motioned for him to give her something, with everyone wondering what she was planning. Once Krillin provided her with what he had in a bag (packed with things for Marron), Juuhachigou walked over to the deity.

Beerus looked at what had been placed in front of him: a DIY candy kit. Quite a few of them too. He had never seen one of these before and immediately, he was interested. Whis quickly made his way to his master to inspect the object, out of curiousity.

"What is it?" asked the angel.

"It's a do-it-yourself candy kit. There are instructions in the box", she responded nonchalantly, pointing to the item.

The duo wasted no time in reviewing the candy kits, resembling a pair of two excited children. This momentarily helped the group finish their planning without having to deal with any more whining deities.

* * *

"Has the court reached a verdict?"

"We find the defendants guilty... of successfully setting up for the date!"

The group began cheering after everything they've done went reviewed by Bulma and was approved.

"You guys deserve a nice break", spoke the scientist. "Buuuut we still have the date to go through and it's my turn to be in charge."

"You'll also have us by your side", chimed in Krillin and his wife nodded.

"That sure is a big help to me. Hopefully knowing Goku all these years will pay off if things get tough."

The clock was nearing the 6:30 pm, meaning that the group didn't have much time left to settle down.

"Does the Son family usually get here early for reunions?" asked Puar, taking note of the time. "I don't really remember."

"They're usually late so it's fine", brushed off Bulma.

"But what if they decide to come here early?" questioned Oolong.

"We'll just keep a look out for them", responds Krillin. "Piccolo can use his hearing to listen for their voices from afar."

Vegeta scoffed. "For Kakarot and his wife? You can hear them from a mile away."

Meanwhile, the namekian stood at the edge of the balcony with his eyes closed and a few others were looking out.

"I see two people coming", announces Krillin and squints to see. They weren't very close but still visible.

Piccolo suddenly opens his eyes, a sweatdrop on his forehead. "Neither of the two are Goku."

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at him. "EHH?!"

* * *

"Gohaaan", called out Videl as she finished preparing dinner. "It's time we should get going."

It was barely 6:30 pm but the couple liked being earlier than the required time, whenever possible. Being a scholar, Gohan knew how important punctuality was and also, his wife disliked being late.

"Alright then", he responded, throwing Pan into the air one more time. "Thanks again for taking care of Pan and Goten, Mr. Satan."

"Don't worry! You know I'd do anything for my little Pan-chan. Oh and of course her wonderful uncle." The world champion cuddled his face with the baby and gave the little boy a pat on the head.

"I've also left some food in case anyone gets hungry and Pan-chan's bottle is in the fridge", spoke Videl as she started to get her purse to go out and looked at the time. The married couple nodded at each other.

"Pan and Goten, I want you both on your best behavior", reminded Gohan before he and his wife excused themselves for the evening. "We'll be back soon!"

When the door was closed, the trio settled down to play.

"Where are they going again?" asked Mr. Satan, not remembering the details of the event.

"It's a meeting to talk about my surprise party, but I accidentally found out about it. Don't tell anyone I know because it's a secret between Videl, Gohan and me!" explained Goten.

"Oh yeah. Geez, I really am starting to get old", complained the wrestler upon forgetting so easily the information.

"Hey, did Buu stay by himself at home?" wondered the curious boy.

"Nah, he has Bea to keep him company... aaand the servants of course", smiled the world champion.

The baby in his arms looked at them. She started babbling, trying to say something. "Bu... Buu!"

The duo looked at her immediately and cheered for her success.

"That's right, Pan-chan! Buu!" cooed Mr. Satan as he raised her up and down.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door.

"Comiiing!" announces Goten before scambling to his feet to open the door. Probably Videl and his brother returning to get something. Or worse... his mother finding out he wasn't at C.C. This thought hadn't crossed his mind until now, and now he feared to open the door. It'd be worse if he delayed opening the door however.

"Are you gonna open or what?" says a familiar voice on the other side.

Goten quickly opens to find his best friend there. "Trunks! What are you doing here?"

"I overheard you'd be here by those idiots at my house. You won't believe what's going on. Apparently, Piccolo made up this lie that I'm throwing a surprise party for you", said the purple-haired boy, spilling all the beans without giving it a second thought.

Goten stares at him dumbfounded. "That was... a lie?" He sounded disappointed, his hopes crashing down.

Trunks blinks at him, understanding what happened. "Oh boy, you heard about it didn't you? Yamcha told me it's for Gohan but now I don't know who to believe. My mom could've lied to me to stop me from telling you the secret." Realizing that he was at _Gohan's_ house, there was a high possibility that Gohan might be around.

What does that mean exactly? The scholar could appear any moment and tune in to hear the conversation. Trunks couldn't have that, especially because it was still unclear who the surprise party was for.

A wave of panic washes over the older kid. "A-AH! Where _is_ Gohan?"

Goten motions for his friend to calm down. "Don't worry, he's on his way to your house with Videl."

Mr. Satan and Pan just observe the two and tune in to the conversation. "Say, if the party might be for Gohan then don'tcha think he'll find out when he gets there?" says the world champ.

"Papa! Papa!" cheers Baby Pan as she claps her hands.

The two boys stare at each other and then start to panic.

"This is my fault!" says Goten.

"We gotta stop him!" adds on Trunks.

They both nod at each other and zoom in direction of Capsule Corporation, where they'll surely stumble upon a dilemma on their way.

Meanwhile, Pan's parents were making their way over to C.C. for what they believe to be a birthday party discussion.

"Gohan, do you really think it's okay for us to walk in without an invitation? What if they ask who told us?" worries Videl as she flies alongside her husband.

"I haven't thought about that... Maybe we can ask Piccolo to pretend he told us?" responds Gohan.

"You want him to lie? But then he'll wonder why we know and Goten will get in trouble."

The demi saiyan thinks for a moment before lighting up. "We can say my dad told me and he forgot?"

Although it seems like a good option, Videl shakes her head. "I don't want to cause your parents trouble."

The duo stops for a moment, thinking on how to go about this. There was always the option of not going but it felt a bit wrong for them not help plan their little brother's party.

"Kami-samaaa, help us out", said Gohan as a final resort. "We might just have to go back home."

It was as if his prayer was heard; his phone started to ring.

"It's my mom!" he notices excitedly and answers quickly.

"Gohan, how are you and your family? Oh, I hope I wasn't disturbing you", says the other voice on the line.

"Don't worry, you called at the perfect time! We're all doing great! How about you and Dad?" Part of him wanted to desperately ask for her to tell them about the party but that'd definitely cause for trouble.

"We're fine too. Actually, we're getting ready to head over to Bulma's house in a few." Bingo, there was his chance to ask.

"Oh really? Is there an event going on that I didn't get the chance to hear about?" Gohan asks and looks over to his wife with a wink, who gives him a thumbs up.

"Piccolo didn't tell you?! Really, I'm gonna let him hear it. Well see, they're planning a surprise party for Goten-chan! But that Piccolo lied and said Trunks was planning it when it was Bulma all along", vents his mother, letting out a sigh.

"O-Oh, that sounds really fun! Videl and I would love to pitch in too! Goten is actually over at my house with Mr. Hercule and Pan-chan. He's all taken care of."

"Ehhh?! I thought Goten-chan went to Capsule Corp!" Chi-Chi said in surprise. She was about to tell her older son to scold his brother before her husband butted in.

"Chi-Chi, isn't that good? If he went over to Trunks's house then he would've found out the surprise", he tried to calm her down and also save his son some trouble. If she got annoyed now, surely the rest of the day would go a little spoiled.

His wife blinks at him in amazement. He was right, for once, and she couldn't agree more with him. "You're right... then I guess it's alright for today."

She turns back to the phone. "Why don't we go together? We're just about done with the dishes."

Goku and Chi-Chi had been busy doing a few chores, with her ushering her husband of course.

"That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Son", joins Videl the conversation. "We'll head over."

"Chi-Chi, I can instant transmission us to them and we can fly the rest of the way" suggests Goku. He was close to complaining about the fact that he can just instant transmission them to Capsule Corp. No need to be going through extra lengths. However, something told him he'd ruin his wife's good mood so he decided not to go there. Luckily, all these thoughts stayed within his head and never left to cause trouble.

"Can't you instant transmission over there anyway?" questioned Gohan, doing what his father had wanted to say.

"Don't you want to spend a little time flying beside them?" said Videl, a semi-scold to her husband.

Both Chi-Chi and Goku look at each other at the sound of what could've been a conversation they'd be having. They let out a small laugh, Goku's being a bit more on the nervous side.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude!" apologizes the saiyan scholar.

"We'll see you in a few seconds", announces his mother before hanging up.

Gohan and Videl give each other triumphant smiles.

"We did it!" cheers Videl. "Thank Kami!"

"Ah, let's head backwards so that it doesn't look too obvious we were already on our way", suggests Gohan and they head in a farther direction.

After Chi-Chi washes and hands the last dish for Goku to dry up, she heads over to a mirror to make final adjustments to herself.

"I wonder if I should change my clothes", she thinks aloud.

"You look good, there's nothin' to fix", comments her husband nonchalantly. This causes for his wife to smile though she hides it.

"Of course you'd say that, Goku-sa. You always wear the same thing no matter what."

Heading over to him, Chi-Chi looks up at him with a smile. Goku returns the same expression and scoops her up in his arms, bridal style.

"You know, I bet you can learn how to fly too and I can teach you. But then... I wouldn't be able to carry you", he says.

Leaning in closer to her husband, she quickly but softly bumps his forehead against hers.

Feeling around for Gohan's ki, the hero teleports over to where the other duo was.

"Nice to see you", greets Videl with a smile upon seeing their arrival. "Thank you for inviting us along."

The two pairs start heading off in direction of their friend's house. They chatted with each other of what could possibly be part of the party and how kind it was for Bulma to arrange such a celebration. Inevitably, there was minor whining throughout the conversation by Goku's part and his wife scolding him, earning giggles from the younger couple.

Videl stifles one last giggle before facing ahead of them and her expressions changes to that of question. "There's something ahead", she points out. The others look in direction of her pointing and see two small figures not far from them.

"Trunks? Goten?!"

The little demi-saiyans floated by each other, their arms spread out to stop them from passing.

The two other pairs looked at them in confusion. What's going on? It was as if the kids expected their arrival.

"Goten-chan, what are you doing here?" asks his mother and then looks at her oldest son. "Wasn't he at your house?"

"He was", agreed Videl.

"We can't let you pass", announces Trunks wearing a serious expression, looking at them all. He finally glares over at the oldest Son brother. "Especially not you, Gohan."

"Me?" blinked Gohan in surprise as he pointed at himself.

"Why not?" asks Goku curiously as his wife furrows her eyebrows at the situation.

"We can't say", replies Goten. Both children still held their arms out beside them.

"Goten-chan! It's no time for games right now. We're going to be late", reprimanded his mother. She turns to face the younger couple. "Just ignore them and let's go."

Confusion still on Gohan and Videl's faces, they try to fly around the kids and follow Goku. However, Trunks quickly moves in front to block them.

The couple tried again several times before the purple-haired boy grows tired of just blocking. Goku turns back to check on them.

"I wonder why they're doing that", he says to his wife, who folds her arms across her chest.

"So do I", she replies with annoyance. Suddenly, they hear someone speak.

"I warned you Gohan-san", Trunks says before taking on his super saiyan form.

Everyone, including Goten, become surprised at the turn of events.

"Trunks-kun, what are doing?" asks Goten with a bit of fear in his voice. He knows his mother won't be pleased with this. However, Trunks knows his own mother will be displeased if Gohan were to appear (or so he _thinks_ it'll cause a conflict).

"HYAAA!" Causing a diversion, the young Briefs begins to throw several punches and swings at the scholarly saiyan.

Lucky for Gohan, he had resumed his training with Piccolo and so he wasn't caught off-guard. He blocks all of the younger one's punches.

"You've been improving well", he compliments Trunks who smiles proudly for second.

"Don't think that the compliments will make me stop."

They continue with the same pattern: Trunks attacking and Gohan blocking. Goku had gotten a bit excited and moved in closer to see.

"Goku-saaa", warns his wife, not happy at the turn of events. "Clearly you can see Vegeta's rude behavior influencing his son."

The fighting (although it was more of sparring) duo stopped for a moment. They stood on air across from each other. Goten moves in closer to his best friend and speaks in almost a whisper.

"Hey Trunks, I don't think my mom is too happy."

At the hear of this, Trunks flinches a bit. He slowly dares to look at Mrs. Son, who was indeed not happy.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he whispers back loudly.

"Go over to her and whisper that you didn't know who the party was for." Goten made sure to especially whisper this part softly to prevent his mother from hearing. "You _did_ get confused because everyone messed up our names."

"Why'd they have to start with "Go"? Even your dad's name", responds Trunks. He pauses for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. The boy motions for his best friend to lean in to hear what he was going to say next. "Hey Goten, what if the party was for your dad?"

The younger boy clasps his hand over his mouth. "But nobody said that!" he whispers a bit loudly.

"Exactly! What if your names were code names for Goku's name? Why else would they use them both?"

"Why would Piccolo come over to invite my dad to your house then?" questions Goten.

"Because he's dumb sometimes. Hey, don't tell him I said that. I hope Gohan didn't hear me", says Trunks in a low voice before peeking over at Gohan quickly.

"So now we stop my dad too?"

"We've gotta try. Man, this is gonna be hard."

After their mini game plan, they look back to see if the others were there first. And they were, especially because Chi-Chi wanted to hear the reason behind all of this. However, it seemed that she won't be able to because suddenly Trunks approaches them while Goten goes to his brother.

"Trunks-kun, I want you to tell me right now what's going on!" Had they been on the ground, she would've intervened on the fighting and talking. Lucky for Trunks that they were in the air.

However, he forgot to account for Chi-Chi in Goku's arms in his plan to stop Goku. He'll just have to get it done in order to keep his own mother happy and not ruin her plans. 'I bet I won't be able to hang out with Goten for years after this', he thinks to himself.

"If you wanted to spar with Gohan so badly, I bet he would've said yes if you just asked", chirps Goku. "But I can tell you've been training. With Vegeta, right?"

Instead of getting an answer, Trunks sends a punch their way. Only one for now, to test the waters. The punch wasn't stopped but instead, it was dodged. Mainly because Goku had his wife in his arms.

"Whoa, even this Trunks wants to fight me", responds the hero. He was referencing back to when Future Trunks mistook him for Goku Black. "You know, I have Chi-Chi here and if you hurt her, neither of us will be too happy. Take it easy, okay?"

Meanwhile, his wife was surprised at the turn of events but quickly became upset. "Trunks-kun! Wait until your mother hears about this!"

The boy flinches at the threat. His mom will NOT be happy with his actions against the Sons. Not only was he disrespectful but also, he was preventing them from going to their date. However, he was not made aware of the secret plan.

The saiyan warrior leans in to whisper to his wife. "It's okay Chi-Chi, I'll keep him busy while you go."

"But we were _both_ told to go", she whispers back with a huff. She insisted to go with her husband not really because they were both invited but because she _wanted_ to arrive together.

"Maybe I can get the boys to tell me what's going on. You can go ahead to let them know what's going on so they don't think we were late on purpose", he says. His wife became amazed at how responsible he sounded. Deep down, however, she knew that Goku wanted to spar with the boys for a while.

Sighing, she decides to let him have his way. In part, it was due to how he worded it.

"You win", she says reluctantly and her husband smiles in victory. "How will I get there?"

Goku calls out for his old friend, the Flying Nimbus. Sure, he could've instantly teleported over to Bulma's house but Chi-Chi might make him stay as soon as they got there. Besides, it wouldn't be right to abandon his son here.

Setting his wife on the cloud, he notices the small pout on her face. This leads him to smile; sometimes instead of ranting, she'd pout, something only he generally got to see. It was cute and Goku looks at her with endearment.

"I'll be there soon, promise."

Only Trunks saw this, making a face at the romance while the other Son family members were busy bickering. He flies over to Goten.

"Your parents are being... mushy."

The bickering stops and they look over at the couple in subject.

"Yeah, but that's what parents do", responds Goten, not surprised at something he's seen multiple times at home. "Anyway, you better hurry and cover my dad before he leaves."

"Nah, he said he was staying." Regardless, Trunks still flies over to Goku.

Gohan then looks at his own wife. "You should go with my mom. I doubt I won't leave here without an argument", he says with a nervous chuckle.

Videl nods and hurries over to Chi-Chi, who was giving instructions to Flying Nimbus for the destination. Within a minute, the two females left the scene.

What was left now were the four males: three Sons and a Briefs.

"So, are ya gonna tell us what this is about?" asks Goku, stretching out his arms.

"Sorry, but we can't", says Goten, mimicking his father's actions.

The two adults look at each other and nod. They both had the same plan: tire out the kids a little and then use instant transmission.

"Oookaaay then! Let's see what you've got", said a fired up Goku, always looking for a chance to train or train someone.

"Here we come!"

* * *

Two women fly in direction of Capsule Corps, one of them furious and the other feeling nervous. "Bulma and Vegeta need to take responsibility of their son", says Chi-Chi in annoyance to her daughter-in-law.

"I was surprised too", responds Videl with a sweatdrop.

Back at Capsule Corp. "I see two people coming", announces Krillin and squints to see out beyond the balcony. The people weren't very close but still visible.

Piccolo suddenly opens his eyes, a sweatdrop on his forehead. "Neither of the two are Goku."

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at him. "EHH?!"

"It's Videl and Chi-Chi, who is already upset about something Trunks did", informs the namekian by using his hearing.

"What?! Ugh, what did he do", complains the Briefs woman, rubbing her temples.

"HEY, WE'RE UP HERE!" waves Yamcha to them from balcony until he is pulled away. Luckily, he wasn't noticed by the incoming visitors.

"You idiot! We were supposed to stall more time for Goku!" scolds Bulma, yanking him away from sight.

"O-oh right. My bad."

"They're here pretty early", notes Android 18.

The serving staff had only started to send things over to the date site and Bulma was getting stressed. It really was an abnormal thing to stress over but she spent time on it already to let it go to waste.

"I won't have any of my plans fail!" she demanded, slapping one hand on a table. She points menacingly at Oolong and Yamcha, who both flinch.

"Why are you just standing there?! I assigned you guys to take care of setting up the date location."

"I should've stayed behind with Master Roshi", muttered Oolong before responding. "You're really trusting _us_ to do that?" he retorted. "Didn't you see the mess Yamcha caused and that was only with his mouth."

"Hey! I can handle this job", said the scar faced guy, unconvincingly. Not even he was trusted himself to do this kind of job.

"Of course I wasn't going to 100% trust you guys to pull this off. Which is why, I planned on having the butlers and maids help out as well as a team of event planners", explained Bulma, in a matter-of-factly way.

"That hurts a little", admitted to duo.

"Now go, go, go! We're gonna stall as much as possible and I'll get to find out what my son did to make Chi-Chi upset."

The decorating team, including Puar, took off to their location, making sure to stay out of Chi-Chi's sight on their way out.

"Me and Piccolo will do the talking and the rest of you be on standby", ordered the corp heiress, staring right in the namekian's direction.

"Me?!" Piccolo was getting tired of the sudden assigment of contronting Chi-Chi. He didn't leave on the best of terms with her.

"Yes you, you've even lived with Sons before." It wasn't particularly true but it was a funny exaggeration. Bulma wasn't giving him options either but nevertheless, Piccolo seemed to obey. He could've left any time but it was as if the women held a certain power over him.

The deities had been busy with the Easy Bake oven, having transitioned to "kid cooking" during their play time.

"I want to see the drama", said the God of Destruction, standing up to follow. He was starting to get disinterested in the activities he had been doing. Looking over at the angel, it was an indication for his presence to follow too.

"I suppose I'll go. We can enjoy some popcorn while we listen", chimed in Whis, taking a box of popcorn from the selection of things they had made.

The rest of the crew waited as told, and in case they received anymore unexpected guests.

As they reached the front door of C.C, Bulma had received a phone call from her visiting friend, telling to meet outside.

Stepping out, the first thing they were met with was Chi-Chi with her arms crossed, clearly annoyed.

"Chi-Chi, glad you made it! Where's Goku?" played off Bulma, wanting to make light of the situation. She nudged Piccolo.

Seeing the woman's action, Chi-Chi's attention turns to him. "YOU!" She says, her hands now on her hips and walking up to him.

Piccolo felt himself sweating and holding his breath. What was up with these women and intimidating him?

Feeling his uneasiness, the Son wife decided to hold off. "I'll deal with you later." Now, she turns back to her scientist friend, not even noticing the deities' presence.

"Bulma, why is your son attacking my husband and son? Many things have been off ever since Piccolo and Trunks came over."

"Trunks is what?!" A million thoughts raced her head. What on earth was her son thinking?

"Goku and Gohan stayed behind because Goten and Trunks didn't let them pass", explained Videl, taking her part in the conversation. "We don't know why they did that."

"And Trunks tried fighting me and Goku", huffed Chi-Chi.

"What the hell... Piccolo, go tell my son to come home NOW! And bring the rest of the Sons over here."

"Shouldn't you all go clear up the situation over there?" suggested Whis, bringing the visiting ladies to acknowledge their presence.

"Whis-san! Beerus-san! You're here too?" Now, Chi-Chi thought that to be strange, adding up everything that was happening. Something is definitely up and no one wants to tell her. Maybe they've come for food... perhaps for Goten's party? Although, this powerful pair came and left as they pleased so their presence couldn't mean much. Unless, it was related to a sort of crisis happening again.

"Don't worry, we're not here to steal Goku", chuckled the angel. "Bulma showed us more things related to your earthly food."

"But I'm getting bored now. Whis, let's head home", demanded Beerus. "I don't want to see Goku getting all lovey-dovey."

As the words left his mouth, he realized his slip up. He didn't dare to look at Bulma or at Chi-Chi. They'd both be searching for answers.

"... _Lovey-dovey_?" echoed the Son wife, unclear of what to think of this. Why would Goku act this way? And with who? With her? Why would Beerus specifically indicate this though?

"Beerus..." said the blue-haired woman in a threatening tone.

"WHIS!" shouted Beerus, wanting to leave before... wait why did he care? He was the God of _Destruction,_ one of the most powerful in the universe.

Before he could point out that Bulma's threats meant nothing, Whis transported them back home.

"What was that about?" asked Chi-Chi, still uncertain of what to make out of this. It certainly wasn't in regards to Goku _cheatin_ _g_ on her; he wasn't capable of that.

"We... were just talking about relationships and Beerus couldn't understand the concept of affection for other people", said Bulma. It wasn't a lie and she was glad of it. Lying to her friend wasn't coming out to be successful so far.

She turns to Piccolo. "Never mind what I said earlier. Go get Vegeta instead, and then all of us will go see them. And yes Piccolo, you too."

* * *

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for not updating for while. Has it been a year? I admit I forgot about it occasionally but when I did come back, I had major writer's block and wrote this chapter bit by bit. Does the ending seem messy? Sorry, I just wanted to get this chapter out there to continue the story. I may come back at some point later to fix it up.

I hope to update at least once a month. Thanks for reading! I enjoy your reviews!

See you soon!


End file.
